


Raising (luciferxreader)

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part 2 of my new arrival (luciferxreader) fic cause I loved it so much.</p><p>After the birth of your beautiful baby girl Lucifer starts acting oddly and you learn something very personal about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising (luciferxreader)

(B/N) was growing up so fast and Lucifer was a wonderful father but he didn’t seem to go out much with the two of you. You didn’t question it though cause Lucifer was always a shy archangel believe it or not so the fact he didn’t like being around people much didn’t surprise you. You packed (B/N) into a stroller then took her out to the park not knowing that you were being watched from the top window of the house you now shared with Lucifer. Lucifer looked out at you walking the stroller towards the park with sadness welling up inside him cause it wasn’t that he didn’t want to go with you it was more like he couldn’t. When you got back from the park with your baby you took her upstairs for a bath meeting Lucifer on the way up who had a warm smile on his face as he took you by the waist then while placing a hand to caress his daughter’s head before placing a chaste kiss to the crown of her head. (B/N) cooed softly with a huge smile on her face as she looked up at Lucifer with her large (E/C) eyes making him smile back at her before leaning over her to press a kiss to your lips. 

“So what are my to beautiful girls up too?” Lucifer chimed happily still holding you by the waist with his one hand. 

“Going for a bath, then bed” You chimed back 

“Okay” Lucifer said pressing one final kiss to your lips then let you go 

You bathed (B/N) then swiftly put her down for the night before joining Lucifer downstairs. The night was quiet as you and Lucifer spent a little time relaxing on the couch before going to bed with Lucifer curled up behind you while his arm pulled you close wrapped around your waste. Your sleep was sound until the sound of crying came over the baby monitor rousing you more for the fact that it was unusual then anything else cause normally Lucifer tended to her before she started crying. You opened your eyes slowly to see the digital alarm clock read 2 AM then you felt Lucifer on the other side of you still making you even more confused. 

“Lucifer…?” You trailed off sleepily, rubbing your eyes as you rolled over only to see Lucifer sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Lucifer?” You asked again as you propped yourself up on an elbow that’s when you noticed that Lucifer had his hands over his ears, rocking slightly back and forth. 

“Lucifer!” You exclaimed jumping up to crawl behind him placing both hands on his shoulders. Lucifer was crying, sobbing with his hands planted firmly over his ears as he pleaded for the crying to stop. You got up to tend to (B/N) before returning to Lucifer’s side to find out exactly what had happened to him. 

When you returned to the dark bedroom Lucifer was still sitting on the edge of the bed with the sheen of the tears still prevalent on his cheeks. You worked your way over to the edge of the bed then took a seat next to Lucifer who refused to look at you as a slight flush covered his cheeks like he was ashamed. You rubbed Lucifer’s back with one hand as your other tangled with his that was resting on his knee while you looked at him warmly. 

“Lucifer? Honey…what happened?” You asked in a soft voice

“I’m so sorry” Lucifer apologized keeping his gaze away from you 

“Don’t apologize Lucifer, I just want to know what’s going on” You assured him 

“It’s…um…my vessel…Nick” Lucifer explained briefly 

“Nick? But I thought he was gone?” You commented 

“He is but his emotions aren’t and sometimes…certain things…trigger them” Lucifer explained further. 

“Like a baby crying” You concluded out loud 

“Yes…” Lucifer trailed off

“But why?” You wondered having not really heard much about Nick

“Cause his wife and child were murdered in their beds while he slept” Lucifer told you

“That’s horrible” You commented still rubbing Lucifer’s back 

“I heard her crying and I just…lost it” Lucifer stated looking at the baby monitor 

“Oh Lucifer, you should have told me” You said leaning your head on his shoulder

“I was too embarrassed to” Lucifer admitted turning his head away from you 

You reached over placing your hand on his face to pull it back towards you till his gaze finally met yours. You smiled lovingly at Lucifer with two fingers resting under his chin while your other hand came up to cup his cheek and wipe the tear streaks from it with your thumb. 

“I love you,” You whispered with your lips inches from his

“I love you too” Lucifer smiled back then leaned forward to capture your lips in a sweet kiss. You deepened the kiss by pressing your tongue into his mouth followed by him returning the gesture with his forked tongue, the slit in it running along yours. You leaned Lucifer back onto the bed, straddling his hips as his hands gently massaged down your sides to your buttocks where he squeezed the firm flesh there then released. Your hands moved along his firm, bare chest and just as you slid a hand under the waistband of his pyjama pants there came a cooing over the baby monitor. You and Lucifer both looked up at the monitor then chuckled as Lucifer leaned his head back while you rested yours on his chest before both of you got up to go tend to your beautiful baby girl.


End file.
